


It'll Be Fun

by cheerfulparadigm



Series: The Diner That Never Was [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, halloween party, jealous saïx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: “They all know me. Plus…” He was grasping at straws here; he knew he would end up caving with a few more prods from Axel. “It’s a costume party. And I am definitely not dressing up for that.”“You already have a costume.”Saïx had raised an eyebrow at this, turning his full attention to the man beside him. “Oh?”“Yeah,” Axel had responded smoothly, a cocky smirk curling his lips. “You’re going as my boyfriend.”





	It'll Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm gonna do fictober!  
me: writes like three fics then gives up 
> 
> figured i might as well posts this lil drabble. 
> 
> prompt: "it will be fun, trust me."

Saïx sighed as he took another sip of the bland, room-temperature wine in his glass. Strings of various colored lights and tacky cotton spider webs were draped haphazardly over the walls of The Diner That Never Was as music from Demyx’s “handcrafted playlist of spooky songs” played over the speakers in every corner. 

The diner’s company Halloween party had been an annual tradition as of two years ago. After months and months of begging on Demyx’s part—and a haphazard powerpoint presentation on how it would boost employee morale—Xemnas finally agreed to allow company holiday parties, as long as they took place within the diner itself. It was presumed that this was so their meticulous manager could keep a watch on his rowdy employees, but Xemnas himself was never actually seen at either of the parties. Some guessed that he spent the entire time locked up in his office, doing whatever boring, mysterious managerial work he always did. Some theorized that he was watching them through the diner’s security system right now at home, looking for any reason to fire them. 

Neither hypothesis about Xemnas’ whereabouts seemed to matter, though, as Saïx watched his coworkers drain beer after beer, laughing too loudly and dancing too wildly. 

Saïx had elected not to go to other parties—instead enjoying the rare night off curled in his favorite armchair with a warm drink and ignoring the knocks of trick-or-treaters coming to his door. 

The only reason he had shown up this year—the only reason he did almost anything anymore—was, predictably, Axel. 

He had flopped onto Saïx’s bed the afternoon before, all pouty lips and big green eyes, pleading with him to come along. 

Saïx had simply pushed his shock of red hair off the pile of laundry he was folding, rolling his eyes as he responded, “You’ve gone without me the past two years. Why is this year any different?” 

Axel had smiled that sickeningly charming little smile of his as he propped himself up and eyed the man before him. “Because I wanna show off my hot new boyfriend.” 

If Axel noticed the blush that began to cover Saïx’s cheeks, he was blessedly silent about it. Saïx dropped his eyes to the shirt in his hand as he tried to think of another excuse. “They all know me. Plus…” He was grasping at straws here; he knew he would end up caving with a few more prods from Axel. “It’s a costume party. And I am definitely not dressing up for that.” 

“You already have a costume.” 

Saïx had raised an eyebrow at this, turning his full attention to the man beside him. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Axel had responded smoothly, a cocky smirk curling his lips. “You’re going as my boyfriend.” 

Axel pouted again at Saïx’s sigh. “C’mon. It’ll be fun, trust me.” 

And somehow, that led him here, standing in the middle of the diner, surrounded by a sea of drunk co-workers with an oncoming migraine gathering at his temples. Axel, unfortunately, was a social, talkative drunk and Saïx had lost track of him almost as soon as they arrived. 

_ Fun. Of course.  _

Saïx let out a breath as he slipped through the crowd, looking for lanky limbs and spiky red hair. He had been here long enough and it was time to go. 

Finally, he spotted him at the edge of the room, cheeks flushed with alcohol. His cheap witch hat was askew on his head and mouth was open with a bright laugh. The black cape draped around his shoulders opened with a flourish as he threw his arm around Demyx’s shoulder and leaned in close to whisper something in his ear. 

Demyx let out a giddy little giggle in response and something in Saïx’s stomach twisted at the way he drifted even closer to Axel’s form. He felt his jaw tense and the flames of his annoyance were suddenly fanned. 

He was striding over to the pair before he’d actively decided to do so, grasping Axel’s wrist to snap his eyes away from the drunk blonde. 

Axel’s tispy smile widened as soon as his eyes landed on his blue-haired other half, arm slipping off of Demyx’s shoulders, which is what finally made the amateur musician notice the new presence. 

“Oh, heyyy, Saïx,” he slurred, all high-pitched and airy. “Stick-in-the-mud Saïx finally decided to have some fun, huh?”

Saïx deadpanned. “I would hardly call watching you all get yourselves sloshed as ‘fun.’” 

“Aw, you’re so boring, Saïx.” Demyx pouted as he looked up at Axel for support. “Axel, tell him to lighten up a little.” 

Whatever Axel was going to say was immediately cut off by Saïx inserting himself into the breath between sentences. “Actually, we were just leaving.” 

Axel blinked, short brows furrowing. “We were?” 

Saïx slid his fingers down, taking full hold of Axel’s hand. Axel’s fingers twined with his naturally, without a second thought. “Yes. Unlike some of you,  _ I  _ have work tomorrow morning.”

And with that, Saïx turned on his heel and strode towards the exit with a confused Axel in tow, completely ignoring Demyx’s whine of “but why does that mean Axel has to go?” 

Saïx slowed as they stepped out into the cool night air, Axel fully turning to him now, eyes questioning. 

“Whoa, babe, I know you don’t like parties, but I can feel you practically steaming from here. Which is usually my thing.” 

“I just wanted to get out of there,” Saïx mumbled, low, avoidant, keeping his eyes on his phone as he ordered a cab. 

Axel peered curiously at him for a moment longer before a look of cocky realization spread over his face. “Hang on a second, were you actually jealous?”

Saïx refused to acknowledge the word, feeling caught red-handed in spite of himself. He scoffed. “Of Demyx? That kid is scared of his own shadow.” 

Axel was chuckling, but, even still, Saïx was tense as he pretended to search for something on his phone. Of course Axel didn’t really want him; he was just the most convenient choice. Saïx should have just followed his instincts and slipped out while he had the chance—left Axel to have his fun. But no, he had to be  _ selfish and irrational and _ —

Soft, warm fingers came to delicately trace Saïx’s jawline as his face was tilted up towards Axel. A kind smile graced his pink lips and his sharp eyes softened, and Saïx would never admit aloud how fast that look made his heart beat. 

“I’ve been telling you since we were kids that I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured. “You’re stuck with me; you should have that memorized by now.” 

The biting anxieties at the back of Saïx’s mind were swiped away with the soft caress of Axel’s thumb on his cheek. 

“Never worry—you always have me. And you always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on writing saïx. hopefully he sounds okay.


End file.
